schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandyn Miller
Brandyn Miller was a main, new student in the second season of The School of Our's (Blog Series). He is known for making racial slurs against Mexicans, and being a Juvenal. He made his first appearance in the 18th episode of The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School. He was known for attacking Duane in episode 25, pulling in the highest views of the season. Miller was featured in the Top 10 students of the School of Our's and his moment from episode 25 made number 2 in the School of Our's Top 10 Moments (Seasons 1-4) The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School In episode 18, Brandyn Miller came to school in February of 2011, he was in Duane's English class, and science class, the two started off terribly. On Brandyn's first day, he almost got into a fist fight with a female student, Lasandra, already cause problems. In Episode 22 DUane Gets Bullied Khali comes, and acted like he was getting something, but stumps on Duane's Binder. Follow by Brandyn, then Antwain. After they were finished, Duane got his binder, and it had foot prints all over it. But at least his sun colon is alright. In Math and Tahiru still have their little deal to help each other out in homework, like coping. In Science, they were doing book work. Brandyn and Michael smith sits behind Duane. Brandyn and Dakota don't go out. Brandyn was saying how she's a slut. And for some reason Duane and Brandyn started arguing. Having something to do with him messing up Duane's binder. Duane tells Brandyn that he's really ugly and need to go back to were ever he came from because nobody likes him. Brandyn is saying how he will fu*k him up, he getting really mad. Alex (who is sitting next to Duane) is watching, along with Michael, Diamond and Jakiela. The lunch bell rings Duane waits until everyone leaves, he grabs Brandyn's Binder and hided it in the back of the class. Duane is at lunch now, hanging with Sam, and others. She takes his key chain, and writes on his hand "I love your tits". Courtney comes, and she starts talking to Sam. Then they Courtney is crying grabbing Sam's hands. Duane looks, he thinks this is the most awkwardest. Sam was too mad so there was no hugs for Duane. Everyone goes back to their 3rd block class, Duane goes in and sees looking for his binder. Duane acts like he don't notice. Brandyn is asking jakiela and Diamond, and they have no idea. In the hallway Duane is going to ELA, and Brandyn comes and say "I know you took my binder you faggot". Duane acts like he don't knows what he's talking about. one day, that made some views in the School of Our's History, Duane and Brandyn were arguing and Brandyn threaten to beat Duane up if he said his name again, Brandyn told Duane that he swears to God he will hit him. Duane sat back reading his book and said whatever. Brandyn got up stood above him and started hitting him in his cute little face. Multiple times. Khali is laughing really hard. Brandyn walk down the sisal of the classroom and said "I'm not done yet" walked back up to Duane raised his hand. Duane flinched and started blocking his face and took the next hit Brandyn gave him. Brandyn walks out the class. Ms. Hunt calls Duane to go to the nurse. Duane drenched his mouth out and a little blood came out. Brandyn is walking out, Mr. Wendrolf came, Brandyn yelled that he didn't care and that he'll do it again. Duane had to write a statement telling what happened, and Brandyn was leaving the school with someone. after school that day, Duane went home, his mom wanted to know what happened. He told her that they didn't like each other, and today he told him that if he said his name he was going to hit him. His mom tells him that Brandyn and his family is going to come to their house but Bob don't want those people coming in his so they have to go to Brandyn's house. Duane's mom makes Duane calls his dad so he can hear what happened and drive to Delaware. Soon Duane's dad, Duane comes. His dad is quiet and have an "I don't care attitude". They drive to their apartments, and knocks on the door. Duane is really nervous right now, but he's acting really calm and collected. Brandyn's mom opens the door, she is really nice and welcoming, they take their shoes off. And sits at their table. Brandyn's step dad comes in too. The mom starts off by saying that her last son died (got shot) years ago. Duane feels bad, but he thinks its sketchy that she's saying this because Duane haves the power to send Brandyn away. The first 10 minutes they are talking about the parent's past. Finally the main subject, the altercation. Duane told in his story what happened. Then Brandyn is called in. He admits to some stuff but says that Duane was kicking his chair, Duane said that he wasn't even right in front of him, he was sitting diagonal from him. Brandyn says that Duane took his binder and threw it in the trash can (basically he saying all the stuff he did to Duane's binder). Duane said he never touched his stuff (which was a lie), "its not true because when I got in the classroom, he was asking people if they saw his binder" Duane said. His step dad asked if its true. Duane's parents looked at Brandyn, his parents looked at him. Inside Duane is saying that Brandyn is screwing himself over. Brandyn denied it. Brandyn's step said to Duane that he needs to defend himself and not to let people do that. Duane is thinking,"he is going off subject its not about me is about your step son". Duane's dad wants them to fight, but everyone else disagrees. Brandyn's mom start saying how he used to wrestle and other shit. Duane doesn't cares. Brandyn's mom thinks they should hand shake it away and be friends. On Duanes way out, Brandyn gave Duane a fake hand shake, and them they left. Going home Duane told his mom that they should press the charges and his mom think so too. In episode 28 Brandyn returns from his five day suspention, charges were cancelled, Brandyn wasted no time messing with Duane. Brandyn saw the bisexual guy, James Marple, hugging Duane while he had his arms in his sleeves because it was so cold. Brandyn started rumors telling people that James kissed Duane at lunch Duane soon heard all the rumors, James admitted that it wasn't true. Miller also spreader a little rumor telling people Tayla had put a dildo in his ear when really Tayla just had a dildo in her hand and she was just touching him. In computer class Duane and Alex had gum, Alex noticed Duane taking a stick of gum out coughing on it, licking it, rimming it on the bottom of his shoes (even rubbed it on a toilet in the boys bathroom). Alex already knows that he plans on giving it to Brandyn. Brandyn asked Duane for a piece of gum, and Duane happily gave him one. Alex told Duane not to watch him chew or he will suspect something. Brandyn is chewing it, and blowing bubble with it, Alex and Duane were geeking. Brandyn had a paper that said he had summer school and he was kicked out before the last day of school. After The School of Our's In 2013 Brandyn's moment from episode 25 made the top 10 in The School of Our's Top 10 Moments Seasons 1-4. The moment ranked number 2 on the list. Brandyn also made the Top 10 Students Seasons 1-4 mostly for his controversial acts throughout his time in Kirk Middle School. In November 2013, Brandyn commented on his School of Our's biography, claiming the information is "false" and insulting Duane. In 2014, Brandyn was in the second season of The School of Our's All Stars (Season 2) along with Declan and Michael. Brandyn finished in 9th place, eliminated in the eighth episode. Youtube *Brandy Miller (2009) *Brandy Scoot Vid (2009) *LAZY BOY!!!!! (2009) *$TRATEGY SKATE TEAM PROMO V.2 (2010) *Brandyn Miller Wrestling Vid (2010) *Childish Honors X Faded (2012) *5 Q's with Yung Guwap ( @BranBased) (2015) Discography Music Videos *2013 Kid Diz Ft. Bran Based - "Ball" *2017 So Icy Souljah- Rondo EP *2015 Trapped In The Goop Episode Mentions The School of Our's(2011-12) * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episose 23 * Episode 24 * Episode 25 * Episode 25 (The Aftermath) * Episode 28 * Epiosde 29 * Epiosde 30 * Episode 31 Category:The School of Our's Category:New Student Category:Black Category:The School of Our's All Stars Category:9th place Category:Boy Category:Kirk Middle School